Love of a Brother
by AnimeBubblegirl
Summary: Kuroko knows he shouldn't love his brothers the way he do but he can't help himself. But what if he's not the only one in a forbidden love.
1. Chapter 1

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope you all are enjoying or have enjoyed the holidays. This is the very first story I wrote and I wanted to post it on Christmas**. **This was inspired by the story **_**Forbidden **_**by OnBedAllDay and it made me want to actually make and post stories. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke **

It was a cold February morning. The park was deserted except for the teal-haired 7 year old and in his hand was a basketball.

He was planning to ask other kids that showed up if they wanted to play but belatedly realized that most kids wouldn't be up so early. Just as he was about to turn back and head home, he saw a group of boys heading his way.

The shortest of them was standing in the middle of the group. He had flaring red hair, and eyes to the left of the red eyed was a tall kid holding a blue pillow and the fingers on his left hand bandaged. His hair color dark green and eyes the same color were hidden by thick eyeglasses.

On the red-haired kid's right was a blond kid with golden yellow eyes who was laughing at a dark skinned kid that had a scowl etched on his face. His hair color was dark blue and matched his eyes. In the back of the group was a very tall kid with purple hair, and eyes to match. He was the only one among the group who seemed to be eating.

The group seemed to be heading over to the court where the tealette was. As the group approached the court the tealette could hear bits of their conversation.

"-the order of teams. First one to 25 gets to pick the next order. So Atsushi can sit out for the first round so it's not uneven." said the red haired kid.

_Well it doesn't seem like they've noticed me yet. I wonder if they would let me play with them since the red haired kid said that their game would be uneven _thought the teal haired boy as they stopped directly in front of him.

_"_Umm if it's alright may I join as well?" the tealette asks tapping the dark skinned boy on the shoulder, surprising him.

"Ahhhhhh, what was that? I felt something poke me. Was it you Ryouta?" The blue haired boy exclaims while the other kids stare at him.

"Sorry for scaring you. I just wanted to ask to join." the teal boy replies in a monotone voice while bowing slightly.

The group turns around finally noticed that I was standing there

**Kuroko pov **

G-g-g-ghost! Everyone run!" the blond yelled. The tanned boy was frozen in place while you can see the green haired boy trembling slightly. Only the purple and red haired boy didn't have any visible reaction other than staring at me.

"That's rude. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I am very much alive. I just have a low presence. " I say, my gaze blank and my voiced laced with annoyance.

The red haired kid seemed to snap out of his shock first as he is the one to answer my question.

"Hello, I'm Akashi Seijuro. We apologize for our rudeness but you did surprise us. And I don't mind if you join us as long as everyone else is okay with it.." the redhead trailed, looking at the others.

"So you're not a ghost? Thank goodness! Names Aomine Daiki, nice to meet ya I guess. It's cool with me. More the merrier. "the blue haired kid said no longer petrified.

"Kise Ryouta at your service. Sorry for calling you a ghost earlier but you seemed to appear out of nowhere. And I don't mind either if you want to play. " the blond said as he scratched the back of his head. I didn't feel like explaining that I had been here even before they arrived.

"Honestly, you should know that ghosts aren't real. I don't care whether he plays or goes home. By the way, my name is Midorima Shintarou." The green haired one said while crossing his arms around the pillow and turning his head.

"It's fine by me. Although I want to finish my snacks first. Ah, I'm Murasakibara Atsushi. Nice to meet you." the tallest out of the group said, opening a box of pocky.

"I guess we can wait a while before we start. So Kuroko-san do you actually know how to play basketball." the red head, now known as Akashi, asks me.

"I know the basics since a friend of mine showed me. But since I don't get to play with others often, I'm not really all that good. But I do love the sport. " I reply, my face impassive except for the small blush on my face.

"Awesome. And it's fine of you suck. You gotta start someplace. How long have you been playing?" asked Aomine.

"Only a few months."I reply and notice that the tallest boy finished his box of pocky.

"Ok, how about we show you a few moves, then we play a round? That way we can see some of your skills." Akashi says and I nod.

They all gather around show how me how to pass, which is something I can do pretty easily. Dribbling was tough but it was something I could manage and shooting was just a disaster. Aomine's laughing only got louder after every missed shot and I could feel a blush on my face. After they showed me ways I could improve we took a small break.

"So how did you get into basketball in the first place Kuroko-san? You said someone showed you how to play." Kise asked while sitting on the bench next to me.

"I wanted to play after watching it on tv. Before he moved away my best friend, Ogiwara,taught me. He saw me attempting to play and joined me. Before he moved we would come almost everyday to the court."

"Ok, break times over, let's start a game. First round will be me, Daiki, and Kuroko-san vs. Ryouta, Atsushi, and Shintarou. First team to 15 wins." Akashi says and pick up the discarded ball.

Breaking off into teams,we begin the match. Although I'm the weak link both Aoimine and Akashi have the skill to back up any mistakes I make. By the end of the match the score is 13-15 with us barely winning and I feel ready to pass out. But I'm having so much fun that my body doesn't seem to care it's tired. And eventually we lose track of time.

**Once again, Happy Holidays and please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Not much of an opening but here is chapter two. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke **

_**Kuroko pov**_

As I walked back to the orphanage I reflect on what happened earlier. I had so much fun today with the five boys today. I can feel a small smile on my face as I recall the promise we all made before I left.

_**Flashback**_

_**As we were taking a break, I looked over at the park clock and saw it was past 4pm.**__ It's about time for me to head back. I should let them know before everyone gets ready to start another round._

_**"Everyone, I'm sorry but it's time for me to go." I say grabbing my ball, that was left near grass, and getting ready to leave. **_

_**"Aww, c'mon Kurokocchi. Can't you stay for one more game?" Kise said jogging up to stop me.**_

_**Tilting my head I ask "Kurokocchi? " and gaze at him for an explanation. **_

_**"Yep. I only give that title to those I take a liking to," he responds, beaming at me. Shrugging I answer his question. **_

_**"Sorry but I have a curfew that I can't miss. It was fun playing with you all, but I must get going" I reply and start leaving again. **_

_**"Wait a minute Tetsu. Do yo think you can come again next weekend?" Aomine asks, stopping me once again. **_

_**"Yeah I want to see Kuro-chin again. I'll bring extra snacks to share with you if you do."Murasakibara says and everyone looks shocked for some reason.**_

_**"Now you really gotta come. Atsushi never shares and he just met you. He must really like you." Aomine exclaims looking back and forth between me and Murasakibara. **_

_**"Not that I care all that much if you accept the invitation but accepting it could prove to be beneficial to you if you hope to improve." Midorima says and turns to look away from me while pushing his glasses up.**_

_**I can feel a small smile on my face as I reply" I'd love to. I'll be here at 10am next weekend. And I appreciate the help for improving in basketball." Bowing, I turn to leave for the final time**_

_**End Flashback**_

Entering the door I see that everyone is scrambling to act presentable. One of the ladies working here gathers all the kids in the living room and I just walk over.

"Alright children, a very important person is coming here this evening. We need you all to be on your best behavior." the lady states and suddenly the room is filled with noise.

_Well time to find someplace to read. It's not like the guest will even notice I'm there. Maybe I'll use one of the empty rooms. _

Heading to my room I grab a book and search for an empty room.

_**Normal pov**_

Not even five minutes after the boy left, the mystery guest arrived.

"That you for coming here today Akashi- sama. We would like to extend our welcome to you. All the kids are excited about becoming a family. Please call on me if you have any questions. I am , the supervisor "The lady informs him.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to have a look around. I'll let you know of my decision."the man says

Walking around the complex, the man comes across a room with the door slightly open. Red eyes scanning the room, they stop on a teal haired boy reading a book.

"Hello. My name is Akashi Masamoto" the man said "What are you doing sitting by yourself?What is your name?" Kuroko didn't answer, surprised that the man noticed him on the first meeting. Kuroko looked up at the man to answer.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm here because I have a low presence, sir. The families that come here never notice me, therefore there is no reason for me to see them."the boy says politely with a blank face.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Doesn't it feel lonely when you're by yourself?" The man asks and the boy just shrugs

"Sometimes but it's something I'm used to. So it doesn't bother me as much. " the boy says.

"Well Kuroko Tetsuya, how would you like to come live with me and my sons? They're all around your age. "

Staring at the man with a blank face, the boy can't help the tears that start to fall.

"If you'll have me, I'd love to be apart of your family." Kuroko finally lets out.

After the confirmation, Masamoto holds out his hand and the two leave to find the supervisor. After signing al the confirmation papers, the two head out. The ride home was quiet with neither engaging in conversation. Arriving at the house, well mansion, Masamoto asks that he waits in the car while he gets everyone ready.

_**Kuroko pov **_

While waiting for Masamoto san I take a moment to observe my new was a huge gate in front of the house painted black with a long road leading up to it. The road splits in two because there is a fountain in the middle of the road. The house itself was three stories high. The door was a like a dark oak color._ This house is huge. It's even bigger than the orphanage. _

Masamoto san comes out of the house and opens my door.

"Time to meet the rest of the family. Are you ready? " he asks and I enter and he starts to introduce me.

"Boys meet your new little brother. His name is Ku- " Masamoto starts to announce but is interrupted.

"Wait dad, who are you talking about? I don't see anyone there" a loud voice states.

Yet I'm unable to say anything because I recognized the voice. I had heard it not even 3 hours ago

"Before I was interrupted, i was going to introduce Kuroko." Masamoto explains giving the blond boy a stern look.

"Ehhhh! Isn't that Kurokocchi from earlier? "

"For real!? It really is him. So this means that Tetsu is our new brother? "

"Waah~Kuro-chin is gonna be living with us. "

"I guess having you as a little brother won't be so bad. It could be worse."

"I never would have guessed that we would be meeting so soon or that you would become my brother.

"Seems like you all have met already. I have some business to attend to, so I'll be taking my leave. Boys, help Tetsuya feel at home." Masamoto says and leaves.

All I can do is stare blankly at them as they circle around me. I couldn't believe the boys I met at the park were going to be my big brothers. It was too much of a coincidence. Finding my voice I bow and speak.

"Hello again. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, age 7. I'll be in your care from now on. Please take care of me."

"Well to formally introduce ourselves. I'm Akashi Seijuro, the eldest. Please don't be afraid to let us help you with anything you don't understand."

"Akashi-Midorima Shintarou, the second eldest. Try not to cause us any problems."

"Akashi-Murasakibara Atsushi, third eldest. I can share my snacks with Kuro-chin whenever he gets hungry. "

"Akashi-Aomine Daiki, fourth eldest. Now we can teach you basketball every day. "

"Akashi-Kise Ryouta, now the fifth eldest. I get to be with Kurokocchi all day. Yayyy."

After everyone made their intros I could feel tears on my face and a smile on my lips. If felt nice to have a family.

_**Normal pov **_

"Ahh Kurokocchi now that I think about you had to go home right? So how did you wind up with father?" Kise asks

"Well my home was at the orphanage and Masamoto san adopted me."the youngest says,his tears gone and expression blank. He hoped that they would ask how he got to the orphanage. He really didn't want to relive those memories. Apparently Kise caught on and he dropped the subject.

"Who cares about the past. All that matters is that he's here now. And Tetsu, if you ever feel like to want to tell us about, you can do it at your own pace." Aomine states and Kuroko nods. Then he suddenly remembers.

"How come you all didn't introduce yourselves earlier like that?"the tealette asks

"People tend to change when they find out who our father is. Which is why, unless it is a special occasion we just tell our original surname to others." Midorima explains.

"Yeah it gets annoying when adults try to please you to get some sort of recommendation from us." Aomine adds.

"Makes me want to crush all of them." Murasakibara adds

"I'm sure all of us have a lot of questions but they will have to wait until tomorrow. It's late and we all have school tomorrow. " Akashi speaks and everyone nods.

"Ooh Seijurocchi can we all have a sleepover with Tesuyacchi. As a welcome." Kise ask

"If it's alright with Tetsuya I don't mind." Akashi answers while looking at Kuroko.

Said boy just nods.

With that, the boys go instead to a guest room since Kuroko's bed wouldn't be big enough to fit all of with the youngest in the middle, Kise and Aomine next to him, Akashi and Midorima at the edge and Murasakibara at the foot of the bed,the boys have a peaceful sleep.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you'll review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter for you all and I hope you all enjoy it. On with the story. **

_**Time skip 7 years- Kuroko pov **_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Sitting up, I move to turn my clock off. Standing, I start to gather my uniform to get ready for school. _I can't believe it's already been seven years since I was adopted and about three since these feelings came. Time sure flies. _

After getting dressed and managing to tame my bed head somewhat, I head downstairs and am greeted by my eldest and second eldest brother.

"Good morning Tetsuya."the eldest responds, looking away from the book he was reading.

"Morning Kuroko " the second eldest speaks. He's holding a wooden spoon in one hand. _Must be today's lucky item _I think.

"Morning Seijuro-nii, Shintarou-nii" I mumble while pouring myself a cup of orange juice.

"Tetsuya, can you go wake up the two sleepers. I must leave now for a student council meeting. I don't want them late for school. If they do their training gets tripled for the next three weeks. " Seijuro-nii says as he gets up to leave

"Yes Seijuro-nii, " I reply as I take a piece of toast off the table.

"I must be off as well as I have library duties today" Shintarou-nii says as he too gets up to leave.

_I guess Atsushi-nii already left. I should go wake the two up so they can I'll start with Daiki-nii_

Having settled on who to go to first I head to his room. Knocking, I enter ro find Daiki sprawled out on the bed, covers on the floor.

Shaking my head I walk over to him and start shaking him. He just mumbles something and rolls over.

Sighing I go for my next plan. Bending over

I say close to his ear "Daiki-nii if you don't hurry up, Atsushi-nii and Ryouta-nii will eat all the food."

"Ahh, you bastards better save me some food." He screams and shoots out of bed

"Daiki-nii calm down. Ryouta-nii is still asleep and Atsushi-nii is already gone. Although You might want to hurry so you can eat though. Seijuro-nii said that if you're late today,your training gets tripled for three weeks. " I say and he pales and rushes to find his clothes

"Thanks Tetsu." Nodding at his thanks I leave to wake my other brother up.

Knocking before entering, I can see a figure under the blankets. Going up to shake him I am not surprised that it doesn't work. He just mumbles like Daiki-nii.

However instead of turning around I feel my hand get grabbed and pulled, bringing me down in the process. This causes me to blush since he only sleeps half naked

_**Kise pov**_

I feel someone shaking me but I don't want to get up, I'm having a wonderful dream. Then I get a whiff of vanilla and I know who came to wake me up.

"Kurokocchi" I mumble and pull him against me and wrap my arms around him. He fits perfectly against me. "Stay with me. We can cuddle all day," snuggling closer as I say this. _Wish I could do more than cuddle with you though. _

"Ryouta-nii, you should save that kind of affection for your girlfriend. Plus Seijuro-nii said to be on time today or else you get triple training. So can you please let go." Kuroko says while pushing against my chest. _Getting a girlfriend now wouldn't do me any good._

I then notice that he has a slight blush on his face. _So adorable, I just want to eat him up. This is bad. _I think as I let him go to sit up and hide my growing problem. _I'm the worst big brother ever for falling for you. But at least I'm not the only one not getting the big brother award. _

"Kurokocchi, ~ so mean. My affections for you are genuine. Though I guess I'll get up now." I say with a slight pout.

"I'm not being mean, I'm trying to help you not have to do extra work. I'll leave you so that you can get ready. Please hurry or I'll leave without you" then he turns to leave.

_**Normal pov**_

After the two eat, the three brothers make it to school. Going their separate ways Kuroko goes to the back of his class to sit by the window. Taking a book out, he begins to read until the bell rings. As the teacher takes attendance and begins the lesson, Kuroko's mind begins to wander.

_Looks like I'll have to turn in my letter to the office at lunchtime. And then I'll drop off my letter to Ogiwara to the post office after practice. _Nodding to his plan, the pale boy goes back to looking out the window.

Before long the bell rings and the students rush to get to the cafeteria. As the powder blue haired teen gathers his stuff to head to the office, he runs into his fourth oldest brother.

"Yo, Tetsu where ya headed? Weren't we all supposed to have lunch on the roof today? " Daiki-nii says as he sees me going in the opposite direction of the roof.

"I'll be a little late. I want to hand in my letter to the office before the end of the day. " Showing him the letter, he replies.

"Can't believe you're still doing that pen pal crap. It's already been a year since ya started the program. Don't most people get tired of that?" Aomine complains.

"Not at all. I like writing to him. He's interesting to talk to and I can talk to him about certain things without worrying." Kuroko says with a small smile.

"You could tell us about whatever it is. We are close aren't we? " Aomine mumbles so low, Kuroko didn't hear. When the younger asks him to repeat what he said, Aomine just sighs.

"Hah, never mind. Just hurry up. You know how impatient Sei can be."Aomine says.

With that the two go their separate ways. Arriving at the office the teal haired boy went to the secretary. It took a minute for her to realize he was there and when she did she gave a small squeak.

"After a year of you coming here, you think I'd be used to you by now. So what can I do for you, Kuroko. " said the secretary with a beaming smile.

"Hello again. I'd like to turn in my paper for the pen pal today. " Kuroko says handing her the paper

"I actually have some news regarding your penpal. Apparently he has moved to Japan, so it will take less time to receive your letters. Maybe even less than a week." She tells the boy with a smile.

"Thank you for informing me. Please let me know when it arrives and have a pleasant day. " Kuroko tells the secretary.

Bowing and leaving, the boy heads for the roof where he finds not only his brothers but Momoi and Kaya.

_It's usually just us up here. Wonder why the girls have to be up here too. _Thought the expressionless boy.

_**Kuroko pov**_

"Ah, it's Kuro-chin. Come over here, I saved your bento." Murasakibara says, as he's the first to notice me.

Walking up to him, I take the bento and sit between him and Akashi. Opening it I begin eating and start looking around. But before I take one, the roof door opens and standing there is Mikoto-san.

"Sorry I'm late. A classmate had a question to ask me about the lesson."she says as she takes a seat near Aomine.

"Hope you guys don't mind. I invited her because she was interested in meeting the Generation of Miracles. " Momoi explains as everyone looked confused.

Everyone seemed to ignore her after that. Continuing to look around I noticed a few things. While Kise and Aomine are talking about dinner tonight, Mikoto is sitting so close to Aomine that they were practically touching and Momoi was the same with Kise.

_It's good that Momoi-san_ _got over her crush on me but why did Ryouta-nii have to be her new crush. And why did Mikoto-san have to be invited in the first place?_

Shaking my head of the negative thoughts, I look over to Akashi and Midorima and see both of them are playing shogi, with Akashi winning. Then I see that Maya is sitting close to Akashi, with her hand on his leg.

_Well they are dating. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised about the close contact. But it still hurts to watch. _

"I finished with my lunch. Please excuse me." I say and they look at my bento that isn't even a third done. It was getting too painful to watch these girls, with obvious crushes, flirt with the brothers I love

"Kuroko, you need to eat more than that. It's not even a third finished. " Midorima scolds me.

Shrugging I respond, " I'm not that hungry. Daiki-nii and Atsushi-nii can have the rest. I'm leaving." And with that I leave. _I wish these feelings would just disappear. _

**Thanks for reading. See you in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to all the people who are enjoying the story. I haven't been able to find much time to write. I've been having to work so many overtimes that I have no time to do anything. But enough about that, on with the story.**

Classes end and basketball practice starts just like any other day. _Guess Daiki-nii is skipping again. I really hope that someone will be able to challenge him soon. It's sad to say him lose his passion for basketball, _thought Kuroko as he finishes his laps. Besides Aomine, all of his other brothers were here.

Midorima was using half of the court to practice his shooting. Kise was playing a 2 on 1 against some 2nd string players. Akashi and Murasakibara were playing against each other. _All of them are really on another level. But they all seem so lifeless when they play._

Practice ended and all the players left to go to the locker room. After finishing, Kuroko grabs his stuff to head to the post office. But before he leaves, he's stopped by Kise and Momoi.

"Hey Kurokocchi, let's all stop by Maji Burger before heading home. I'll even get you a vanilla milkshake. " Kise exclaims as he hugs Kuroko from behind.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'll have to pass. I have a few stops to make before going home. And can you please let me go? You're suffocating me." Kuroko responds as he lets Kise hug him.

"Oops, sorry. And I'm sure Momomicchi wouldn't mind walking with us." As he lets go, he looks at Momoi.

"Of course not. I don't mind." Momoi responds and it seems a little forced. _Ryouta-nii you can be so dense sometimes. It's obvious that she wants to be alone with you, _thoughtKuroko as he watches the two.

"I don't want to trouble you two. But please be sure to drop Momoi-san at home properly Ryouta-nii. " Kuroko says, excusing himself.

"If you're sure Kurokocchi. Well, see you at home. " Kise states as he watches the teal haired boy leave.

Walking to the post office, Kuroko stops at the convenience store to get a popsicle. Walking and eating, the pale boy makes it to the post office in less than 25 minutes. Placing the letter in the mailbox, the tealette begins walking and not even 5 minutes later, he can see his second oldest brother.

"Hello Shintarou-nii. What are you doing here?" The youngest questions as he watches the other come out of the shop.

"Ah, Kuroko, I just finished browsing the antique shop for tomorrow's lucky item. This shop is where I go to get most of my lucky items. I was just going home," Midorima says as he holds up a bag that has his item.

"If you want, let's walk back together. " Kuroko suggests as he looks at the other.

"Since we're heading to the same place, I guess I can tag along." Midorima says, pushing up his glasses and turning his head.

Walking together Kuroko starts up a conversation. "So are you ready for the championships next month? "

"Hmph. As long as I have my lucky item, my shots will not miss." Midorima says and then walks in silence.

After a minute of walking in silence, Midorima speaks up this time. "So what are you doing out this late? Usually you're at home by now."

"Well I wanted to drop off a letter today. Since I haven't written to him in regards to the last letter he sent." was Kuroko's response.

"Was it to your American penpal?" Midorima questions.

"It was to my friend Ogiwara. The one I told you was on his school's basketball team." thr teal haired teen responded and the two continued their walk in silence.

Reaching the house, Midorima heads to his room while Kuroko goes into the living room. He spots Akashi sitting by the window talking to Aomine.

"Daiki, the championships are next month and it's going to be mandatory to show up for practice if you want to play. So make sure you show up." Akashi orders.

"Even if I practice, it's not gonna make a difference. It's not like anyone can beat us anyway, so there's really no point." Aomine argues, not wanting to do it.

"Regardless, make sure you come. That's all," and Akashi takes his leave, passing by Kuroko.

"Ugh, so stupid. Not like we need to practice anyway," Aomine grumbles as he also walks past Kuroko.

Sighing, Kuroko places his bag on the couch and walks into the kitchen to fix him a small snack. In the kitchen, Murasakibara was in there pulling several bags of chips and cookies from the pantry.

"Ahh~ it's Kuro-chin. Did you want a bag of chips too?

"No thanks Murasakibara-nii. I just came to get an apple.

"Dinner will be ready soon, so I was told not to take too many snacks."

"Hey Murasakibara-nii, are you excited for the championships next month?" Kuroko asks, hoping that he was even a tiny bit excited.

"Not really since we're gonna win anyway. But Aka-chin told me to start coming to practice so that I can play. Even though it's a pain." The taller complains.

"I see. Well I'm going to get started on my homework. I'll see you at dinner." Taking his apple with him, he leaves, not noticing the look Murasakibara gave him.

_Does time really change people that much? To the point where they lost the passion they once had for what they loved? _Kuroko thought sadly as he went to his room.

**Sorry that the chapter was short but I wanted to at least post something. Review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
